Waterlogged
Waterlogged is a status effect in Dark Souls II. It is contracted when standing in a Pharros' Contraption that fills an empty pool with healing water, or patches of water found in many areas of the game. The healing water slowly regenerates health as the player stands in it, and cures status effects like poison by allowing it to wash off. This effect also works like the Flash Sweat pyromancy, making the player far more resistant to fire attacks, at the cost of taking more lightning damage. The effect can also stack with Flash Sweat for even more fire defense. In some areas of the game, this can occur automatically, such as traversing water itself, or during a rain storm. However, this will not regenerate the player's health, but instead only alter their elemental resistances. Care should be taken as to who or what the player is going to fight when the status effect is contracted. Bonuses: Greatly increased fire resistance (+300), Pharros' contraptions restore health over time, and poisons/oil are washed away more quickly. Penalties: Significantly decreased lightning resistance (-150). Locations *Forest of Fallen Giants - The streams found at the start of the area causes waterlogged. May be used as protection against the Flame Salamanders as well as the firebombs being thrown, if the player is fast enough. *Earthen Peak - A Pharros' Contraption found in a side room with a Mimic. If the windmill is not destroyed, then activating the contraption will trigger a poison trap. Otherwise, it creates the standard pool of healing water. *Brightstone Cove Tseldora - Some pots filled with water are found prior to, and inside, the Prowling Magus and Congregation boss fight. *Iron Keep - A Pharros' Contraption found above the Dull Ember's location. It is guarded by an Alonne Captain and can be useful to get across the molten rocks around the area. **Pots of water are also found throughout the area. These pots will not stack with the Pharros' Contraption. **Another Pharros' Contraption is found in a small side area containing a Mimic and three Alonne Captains. In order to reach the area, the player must lower the middle platform found past the first Ironclad Soldiers, and then climb up the ladder on the other side. *Drangleic Castle - Before entering the castle, and during the Looking Glass Knight boss fight, the player, and all enemies, will become wet from the rain. *Shrine of Amana - The entire area is flooded, causing most, if not all, enemies and characters to be constantly waterlogged. As there is no lightning damage present in the area, this only affects the player's damage output with Fire and Lightning. * Frigid Outskirts - In the second ruined house with Undead Laborers inside. This one is a from of hot spring, as steam is present during the initial filling animation, as well as once the pool is filled. Notes *Useful when running a "No Bonfire/No Deaths" game. *One's lightning defense will not get any lower than zero, even if they have less than 150 total lightning resistance. It will only go down to 0 should they have less than, or equal to, an amount of 150. However, this will cause players to take full damage from lightning-based attacks, as there is absolutely no damage reduction if one's resistances are zero. See also *Water Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay Mechanics Category:Dark Souls II: Status Effects